


Let No One Put Asunder -- the Other Sister remix

by were_lemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Femslash, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Remix, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've drifted so far apart since their days at Hogwarts ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let No One Put Asunder -- the Other Sister remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let No One Put Asunder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7218) by sophinisba. 



Even though Padma had given the lecture so many times, about the difference between Indian and British magics, it would be easy enough to lose herself in it. Easy, if it weren't for Parvati's silence, and the guilt that came with it.

She'd never meant to stay away so long.

But it had never seemed like the right time to leave India. There was always some breakthrough just around the corner, some discovery to be made. Research was absorbing, and Minal was intoxicating. (Four years together, and she was still finding unexplored depths.)

But those were just excuses. The truth was, she'd spent too much time feeling guilty. Every time she'd sat blushingly through her parents bragging about her to hear them add a quick sentence about Parvati's business had felt like a knife in her heart -- or maybe a wedge driven between them.

She couldn't really blame Parvati for leaving. For returning to England, and the friends they'd made over seven long years. To the system of magic that made sense to her. To the world she made her life in.

She hopes Parvati doesn't blame her for staying. But sometimes, it feels like too much to ask.


End file.
